


Ice Lollies

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Deepthroating, Gen, I Might As Well Have Fun With The Enemy When They're Not Being A Fuck, Isn't That Just Disappointing, No Plot/Plotless, No Porn, Popsicles, The Niflheim Army In Their Downtime, Those Mech Soldiers Are Little Darlings, Undisclosed Oral Fixation, Unresolved Sexual Tension For No One But Everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Chancellor Izunia buys too much ice lollies after a business trip and the Niflheim base is condemned to eat them for days. At least Commander Fleuret's undisclosed oral fixation is brought to the public, much to everyone's amusement and sexual frustration.





	

 

The day began with a cargo airship docking into the hangar and Chancellor Izunia, along with his favorite (pet) MT soldier, returning from a 'business trip' to some unlucky northern country.

After the base's daily morning calisthenics, the chancellor went to the podium and announced that he would like to reward the soldiers and personnel with free snacks. At first, no one thought too much of it until they realized he wasn't kidding when they saw the chancellor's soldier (reluctantly) usher in three industrial forklift trucks carrying overwhelming sizes of packed ice boxes.  

"Actually, I owe the idea from my dear Cassie!" The chancellor gestured to the MT who was surely dragged into the affair. "Isn't he sweet? You're always in his thoughts! And I assure you, those treats were selected with his good taste and intent. So, enjoy!"

Now, the abundance of ice lollies wouldn't have sounded so bad if they had more human personnel who could actually ingest food. Commander Ravus pressed the bridge of his nose in between his fingers in contemplation and the feeling of another problem coming. If he remembered the head-count in the base right, the ratio between human to MTs were 2:5, and he had no idea which of the personnel were averse to sugary sweets. Plus, they were nearing the autumn season! Who in their right mind would eat cold treats in cold weather?

Ravus heard half of the personnel groan his exact thoughts while the rest accepted the gift with enthusiasm and wanted to try them out for later. Chancellor Izunia adjourned the assembly without caring whether the soldiers accepted the overwhelming stock of ice lollies or not. Ravus watched Cassie flee as fast as the chancellor had left. The MT was bee-lining to the airship hangars to avoid the upcoming judgemental stares of the crowd.

Anyway, whoever in their right mind would turn down free snacks?

 

* * *

 

In the first quarter of the day, Ravus already saw some of the staff indulging the ice lollies. As the hours rolled by, the numbers increased until no one could walk down the hallway without seeing anyone licking the cold treat. And seeing bright, fruity colors in the middle of their daily environment of rust and chrome was a refreshing change of scenery.

Ravus was impartial to sweets and indulged an ice lollie or two. The good thing about the snack being so widespread was no one stayed around to judge anyone for it. Except those who didn’t like sweets, of course.

By themselves, the ice lollies' sweetness wasn't overwhelming in the long run and often left one's tongue questing for more. Since there was enough of the treats to last for days, everyone could just take any flavor without consequence. Ravus thought the treat was inexpensive for the chancellor to buy a whole stock without a second thought. Reluctant for him to admit, but Cassie did have good taste.

At the back of his head, he also wondered how long the lollie heaven will last.

 

* * *

 

A week and a half had passed and the base still hadn’t eaten half through the stock of lollies yet.

"Ugh, my tongue is so numb."

"Even my kids are getting tired of it."

"Oh gawd, I can see rainbows...!"

"Biggs, snap out of it!"

It was an undeniable fact that everyone had gone through every flavor until they got sick and tired of it. Even if they started giving them away for free or offered them in the blockades, nobody took them, not even the naïvest of children.

The situation became so bad that some of the maintenance crew thought it was a good idea to feed the MTs with ice lollies even if they knew the consequences of combining water and machinery. While it was amusing to see an MT soldier malfunction to its death, it was even less amusing to have an MT self-destruct at their face. The MT soldiers were programmed to pull out their ticking-bomb hearts in the event that they undergo an overwhelming threat.

And the abundance of ice lollies _are_ an overwhelming threat, considering there was still 2/3 of the stock in the freezer room. Plus, no one wanted to see bright colors anymore because it reminded them of the snacks begging to be eaten. Ravus did his best to remind his personnel that it wasn’t wise to eat a whole load of them every single day. Unfortunately, a huge percentage of them didn’t heed the warning and now Ravus had to double his efforts to do his part in eating through the stock. And he could imagine the increasing amount of protests gathering in front of Cassie's door.

To be honest, Ravus was getting tired of seeing and hearing the inventory report of the lollies too. But his mental fatigue was often eased by sucking on the treat like answering a craving. It didn’t matter which flavor, but he liked having his mouth occupied.

He could always work the sugar off in numerous ways.

 

* * *

 

Hangar Patrol Duty in the evenings were the worst whenever the winter season neared.

Ravus was on duty from evening till midnight. He wouldn’t have minded the shift so much if it wasn’t so damn cold, and there were barely any airships in the schedule for landing to even bother. Reluctant as he was (and everyone else) to pack an ice lollie for the night, everyone had a 'patriotic duty' to eat through the stock. Plus, the chance of a sugar rush during night time was always welcome.

"Ugh." General Loqi grimaced at the sight of the treat in his hand. "There’s still more of that?"

"A darling idea from Izunia's pet." Ravus growled and let out a disappointed sigh at the flavor he got. "Have you done your share of them?"

"I’m partial to sweets myself and I don't mind them." Loqi shrugged. "But to eat that shit every day? Yuck!"

"Everyone’s sick of it." Ravus muttered and gave a testing lick on the lollie and grimaced at the sourness that hit him. He avoided the particular flavor as much as he could, and so did most of the staff but the stock really had to go. "These sweets aren’t so bad on their own and I don't mind having it once in a while. But did he really have to buy a ship load of them?!"

"And who the hell eats ice lollies in autumn?!" Loqi couldn’t help joining in on the disappointment. "That madman!"

Ravus made an agreeing noise before pushing half of the lollie in his mouth and sucking the thin portion of the treat that melted. Loqi watched him for a while before turning his eyes to the ship being docked to the hangar. But perhaps the craft that returned wasn't assigned to him, so he resumed his attention to the lollie. "You like that flavor?"

"Of course not! The sourness just stings…!" Ravus withdrew his lips from the cold treat and tried his hardest not to show how awful it felt for the sour juice to soak his tongue. "This doesn't even taste close to mint-lime. It's just... awful!"

"Yeah." Loqi snorted in amusement and at the sourness of Ravus' expression. "Can’t really stand it. The mint name in the package is a fucking lie. Don't you have any other flavors?"

"Unfortunately, majority of what's left is lime and other fruity ones. No one seems to like the orange and four seasons either." Ravus grimaced a bit before returning the treat into his mouth. Loqi swallowed thickly for some reason as he watched him enclose half of the lollie in between his lips and catch the juice that dripped underneath the treat with a peek of his tongue.

"Um... Ah..." He struggled at finding the right terms for the directions but failed and settled for the simplest word. "I think the sourness will hit you less if you just start at the... ermm, tip."

Ravus pulled the lollie out of his mouth and saw the officer funnily wince at the ‘pop’ sound his lips made. "Just the tip of the iceberg, Tummelt?" He commented lightly and stuck his tongue out to press the tip of the lollie against it. He made a hum of approval as the intensity of the lime on his tongue softened and the technique actually yielded more melted juice to lick away. He closed the tip of the lollie in between his lips and sucked the melting treat even better.

"Gods..." Loqi sighed before straightening himself up and averting his attention from him. But at the corner of his eye, Ravus knew he was still watching him suck the lollie off. He pulled the treat away from his lips and offered his satchel of sweets to Loqi. "It’s going to be a long shift. Best to have something to keep you alert and occupied."

"I’m already alert enough." Loqi murmured in a troubled way before voicing another decline to his offer. "Thanks. But no, thanks."

Ravus tried to gauge for his second thoughts that he had other flavors aside from lime, but the officer continued to say no and indignantly watched the hangar. "Suit yourself." He finally said and stopped offering. And in good timing, his lollie was melting in the open air and the juice was dripping to his gloves.

As to not waste any of the melted remnants, he pressed his tongue underneath the treat and let its length slide all the way in, slurping the juice off.

"Fuck, Ravus..."

"Hm?"

Loqi's lips fell open and his attention was reluctantly pulled away from a docking airship. He was staring at him hungrily and Ravus felt inclined to show off what a good time he was having with the cooling treat. He sucked at the lollie as loud as he could and made sure to look at the captain straight in the eye. Loqi started sweating and seemed to have realized that his mouth hung open without his notice.

"Second thoughts, Captain Tummelt?" Ravus released the sucked out lollie from his mouth. "It’s awfully good after you lick it for a while."

Loqi grit his teeth and looked like he was holding himself back from strangling him. "No, Commander Fleuret. I'm fine on my own." 

"There's no shame in admitting it, captain." Ravus shook his satchel to catch his attention and showed the other flavors he packed along. "You can suck off mine as much as you want."

And somehow that was Loqi’s breaking point, but Ravus didn’t expect him to bleed profusely. Much less from his nose. “General! Are you alright?" Ravus steadied the half-conscious captain by his shoulder and called out for help. "Is there a medic present?! Please help us!"

A grunt fiddling about the ships answered the call. Although not a medic, he thankfully knew first aid. Ravus guided Loqi towards the grunt and answered his inquiries. The grunt made the call to escort Loqi to the Sick Bay and the general only agreed.

"Really, Tummelt? I thought you've already conquered your fear of heights."

“Fuck you, Fleuret.” Loqi muttered before passing out into the grunt’s offered shoulder. The poor grunt had to position the general in an odd posture to avoid parts of his armor from stabbing him. Eventually, he was able to carry the unconscious officer with the help of another concerned personnel.

Ravus sighed and fished for another ice lollie from his satchel. So much for Loqi helping him stay awake tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry. Hah.


End file.
